Please Forgive Me - FNaF Fanfic
by ShiruFuni
Summary: In Foxy's POV. Foxy explains his side of the Bite of 87, to Mike specifically.


Mikey... I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to hurt'cha... Gosh Mikey, I love ya... Ye be me first mate, ye be everything to me Mikey... I'm sorry that I destroyed you, bit your frontal lobe off... I swear it wasn't me, it was... _**her**_... She targeted you and forced me to bite you when I wouldn't have had the slightest thought to bring you harm. Here, let me... Let me tell you my side of the story, Mikey...

On a bright, sunny day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the children were running around the place. Their giggles and joyful screams filled the air, making us animatronics brighten and work hard just for them. All we wanted was to see the children smile, so we never stopped giving our all to see just that. Ol' Freddy , Bonnie and Chica were up and about, playing and chatting with the kids. I, myself, was hanging around my secluded little area, known as Pirate's Cove. I didn't care if no kiddies came over to me. The only child I cared about was... "Foxy!", cried the adorable little voice of Mike Schmidt, my favorite person in the entire world. "Ahoy, Mikey! How do ye be doing?" The conversation started off perfectly normal with the 'how are you's and the 'what have you been up to?'s, then the talk drifted away from familiarity. "Ye know Mikey, ye will always be me friend, me first mate! Ye come to ol' Foxy and be brave for not being scared of ol' Foxy." I saw Mike blink at me and tilt his head to the side as a confused look crossed his face. "Why would I be scared of you, Foxy? You're my hero!" It was then my turn to blink at him. I was both flattered and confused when he had called me his hero. If I was able to, I would've been as red as my fur. This young one sure can make me blush and give my heart a great race. "H-Hero...?" Mike had giggled at me, a bright smile shown on his small face. "Yeah! You're a big and brave and strong pirate! I wanna be big and brave and strong when I grow up too!" "Ye already be a brave lil pirate, Mikey", I sighed out with a soft smile. I noticed how the child had brightened and sparkles seemed to have appeared in his eyes when I had said that statement. He started approaching me. "Really?"

_Mikey... No, don't come closer..._

"Arrr, I be speaking a truth. If I could, i'd hire ye to be apart of me hearty crew!"

"A-Ah! Really?!"

"Of course, Mikey. What do ya say? Do ye wanna join me pirate crew?"

_Mikey, no... Run, please... She'll get you..._

My hook was held out to the big-eyed child before me. The child who adored me and saw me as his hero. He inched his plastic hook towards my own, the most innocent and hopeful look across his face.

_Please don't make me do this... Mikey, please run... I don't want to hurt you... Run, please! Mikey!_

I felt my mouth open and prepare for what horror came next. Mike stared at me, confused. "Foxy...?" That's all I heard before I lost control over my body and _**she**_ took over. Everything had been black for me; I couldn't see a thing... But I wish I had been kept to not see what I had saw when my vision returned to me. Mike lied before me with a part of his head missing, blood quickly escaping the major wound. And I knew I had caused it, for I felt the thick, dark liquid of blood in my mouth that dripped and leaked onto the floor. Blood even covered my chest, staining and soaking into my natural carmine-red fur. My body began to shake and my eyes had widened in horror. "Ah... Ahhh... Ahhhh..." I could barely utter any words, nor could I tear my eyes off of my dear friend. _No... No, no, no!_ Disbelief was all I could think. I actually believed I was imagining or dreaming this. Maybe I was powered down and I was having my worst nightmare. Maybe I was awake and I was imagining some kind of false reality in my mind, but... But it wasn't any of that. This was really happening. She actually made me murder Mike... I could hear the screams of terror that echoed throughout the restaurant. Screams from children and parents. "M-Mikey... I-I... I-I'm s-so, so sorry..."

Ye know, I didn't mean to bite ya Mikey... I promise... I never wanted to hurt'cha, none of us wanted to hurt anyone... It's _**them**_ who are in control... I'm sorry, Mikey... Ye know, ye weren't supposed to be alive... But, _**he**_ brought'cha back... The fifth child who died by the hands of that man... He gave ya a part of his soul, so that ye can have a second chance... He possesses the spare golden-yellow suit that's hidden backstage... Golden Freddy, as he is known now, is the one who saved ya... And i'm the one who'll protect ye from the horrible fate the four vengeful spirits desire to give ya... I'll protect ye from the young laddie who runs this show of murder and revenge. I will protect ye, Mikey... And maybe one day, ye will forgive me for ruining yer life...


End file.
